Envy
by Cleo2010
Summary: Nick/Greg. The boys are back from a date and it's time to take the next step but someone is caught a little off guard. I don't want to give too much away. Oneshot. Warnings for nakedness and swearing.


**This is my first story in the CSI section (though I've got a crossover in progress) and it's just a silly piece of slash I wrote because I've almost forgotten how to finish a story. I love these boys and I hope you enjoy them too.  
**

**Warnings: Slash, swearing and sexiness.**

* * *

They clumsily stumbled through Greg's front door pulling at clothes and not letting their mouths part for even a second. Nick's shirt was cast to the floor before the door had even closed behind them and Greg's wasn't far behind. They both took a moment to admire the skin they'd uncovered, Greg relishing the hard definition of the Texan's smooth chest whereas Nick was gently caressing the taut, lean stomach he'd been fantasising about since he spied it in the locker room the week before. He'd not gotten the young scientist out of his head since and soon asked him out on a date.

"Lab coat didn't do you justice, G." He husked.

"Have to watch what I wear. Can't go turning every _supposedly_ straight guy, it's a curse really."

"So I'm just another victim of the Sanders Curse?"

"Yeah, but I'm cursed in other wonderful ways too, so I think you'll forgive me."

Nick laughed and pulled Greg closer so their sensitised skin touched and started them towards what he hoped was the bedroom. The younger man roughly cupped the other's ass, forcing  
their denim covered erections together. Nick lost all of the air from his lungs in an instant. It felt so good but nowhere near enough. He ground again, feeling a lot more than he was expecting much to his amusement.

"God, you feel good, Nicky."

"Cursed in other ways, G? Very funny." Nick laughed before playfully running his fingers into Greg's spikes and taking another possessive kiss.

They'd somehow found their way to the bedroom after Nick took a not-so-brief moment to kiss the length of Greg's neck when he had him pressed up against a wall. His vivid fantasies of what sounds Greg might make were nowhere close to how amazing they actually were.

When Greg reached for the button of the CSI's pants Nick laughed again.

"Share the joke, Stokes?"

"Your curse."

"My curse?" Greg asked confused. He had deftly undone the tricky button fly and helped Nick strip down to his boxers.

"Yeah, what have you got in there? Some rolled up socks? A maglight?" Greg furrowed his brow and then smiled smugly as the realisation set in. He dropped his hands to his sides, inviting  
his almost bed mate to find out exactly what he was hiding. Nick accepted the challenge and set to work on Greg's fly. He locked eyes with Greg as he slipped a hand inside. Nick's eyes  
widened. "Holy shit."

"Disappointed it wasn't a tube of Pringles, Stokes?"

"Fuck." He took off Greg's boxers with all the grace of someone missing thumbs and half a brain. It was all Greg. "Jesus Christ." Nick felt...

"Yeah, I've gotten that before, can we go back to the kissing and getting sweaty part now? Always been a favourite of mine." He moved in for another kiss but Nick's eyes were firmly on the fully hard and massive length of Greg.

"But..."

"It's not like I'm gonna top you, at least not tonight. For now, you just get to admire." Greg tried to bring their bodies together again but Nick took a step back much to the other man's frustration.

"But... you're... big." Nick was still staring.

"This we've established as fact but I'm yet to see the problem."

Nick wasn't entirely sure how to phrase exactly what was in his head. He looked up and saw the confusion in Greg's eyes. "Um... you're big...ger." Shit. He'd said it out loud. He was  
freaking out because he was smaller.

"Big...ger?" Greg parroted, not quite sure he'd heard it right.

"Yeah." He was mortified that he'd just admitted it. This is so wasn't going to happen now. He'd just blown his chance with Greg. "Look, I'm just... used to being..."

"Big man on campus?" He smirked.

"Yeah." Nick blushed. "I mean you're Greg and you're..."

"Swinging some pipe? Packing heat? Well endowed for a horse? A tripod?"

"Stop with the euphemisms! How the hell have you been walking around with that thing all this time?" He exclaimed. God, this was ridiculous but not once did he think he'd be the smaller  
of the two of them, let alone _considerably_ smaller. He'd always been the biggest in the locker room. Always.

"It's just a cock Nicky and I'm more interested in yours than mine right now. So, you gonna stop sulking now?"

Nick paused for a beat, cutting of his denial that he was sulking. He was. "Haven't decided yet." He muttered with a sheepish smile. Greg's soft touches up and down his arms were helping to persuade him to continue what they were doing before he'd made his discovery.

Just as he was relaxing Greg caught him by surprise and slipped his hand into the open fly. Nick's head rolled back as a nimble hand encouraged him back to full hardness.

"Wow, Nicky, I wouldn't worry, you're not exactly lacking either, you know."

"It's the comparison. I'll look tiny next to you. I have a fragile ego, Greg."

"We could go have sex on the Washington Monument if that would help?"

Nick couldn't hold back a huge burst of laughter and they both succumbed to a fit of giggles. Still laughing they fell on the bed and began to enjoy each other. The Texan was relieved of his final piece of clothing and enjoying the man beneath him. Feeling brave, he took peek at their cocks pressed together. Finally he didn't care.

Well, not as much.

* * *

**I love messing with Nick's ego, especially when Greg's doing the messing! Hope this made for an amusing minute and a half read and I hope to be contributing to this section again soon. **


End file.
